1. Field of Invention
The present invention is generally related to a method and device for dispensing paper. More specifically, the present invention is related to a paper dispensing device with a lift system.
2. Background
Generally, devices for dispensing paper in the form of paper sheets or printed articles are known. Paper is provided on a tray for lifting paper in a vertical direction towards a dispensing or feeding area, and the paper sheets may be withdrawn from the device as needed. In order to lift or move the tray to dispense paper, several prior art solutions use springs which provide a limited range of displacement. Examples of such prior art devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,889,221, 5,165,571, 5,305,996, 5,411,246, 6,250,500 B1, and 6,270,072 B1 and Japanese Publication 1321594. However, if those springs are used for a larger range of displacement, the extension of the springs may be substantial enough such that the springs are stretched beyond their elastic limits, and, thus, cause the springs to lose resiliency. An improved lift system in such paper dispensing devices, therefore, would be beneficial.
Additionally, some prior art devices are not designed for easy loading and unloading of paper. A device that allows one to load and unload paper more quickly and easily is desirable.